Pijamada
by vicucha
Summary: Historia de amistad rukihime. Las chicas quieren pasar mas tiempo juntas y, aprovechado que las hermanas de Ichigo estan de campamento, Rukia invita a Orihime a dormir...si, en la casa de Ichigo.


Hola, soy vicucha y esta es mi primer fanfiction, aunque hice una song fic hace un tiempo.

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, por suerte, sino no seria el manga que hoy en dia amamos.

Bueno espero que la disfruten y me dejen reviews y si van a hacer una critica solo pido que sea con respeto.

* * *

El rescate de Hueco Mundo y el fin de la guerra, significo el comienzo de, lo que podría llamarse, una hermosa amistad entre Orihime y Rukia. No es que antes no fueran amigas, ambas siempre se tuvieron mucho aprecio, pero desde que se conocieron en adelante sus lazos se fueron fortaleciendo cada vez mas. Aun así, Orihime sentía que las dos debían pasar mas tiempo juntas, y fue entonces que a Rukia se le ocurrió la idea de tener una pequeña pijamada. La shinigami había leído acerca de este tipo de celebraciones en mangas, y desde entonces siempre le resulto interesante la idea de una fiesta nocturna en un dormitorio, en la que hay que vestir pijamas.

La oportunidad era perfecta, Yuzu y Karin estaban de campamento así que tendrían la habitación para ellas solas. Rukia solo debía preguntarle a Kurosaki Isshin si tenía algún problema.

-¡Por supuesto que no tengo ningún problema Rukia-chan, tu eres como mi tercer hija y estaría encantado de que invitaras a la adorable Orihime a nuestra casa!- Exclamo Isshin.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a invitar a Inoue a casa?- Interrumpió Ichigo

-Si. Inoue y yo tendremos una pijamada este fin de semana.- Contesto Rukia

No es que le importara, pero ya era bastante raro convivir con una chica que solía dormir en su closet, y le incomodaba la idea de su compañera y la shinigami celebrando una pijamada a unos metros de su habitación.

* * *

Ni bien sonó el timbre en la residencia de los Kurosaki, Isshin se apresuro a la puerta para recibir a Orihime.

-¡Orihime-chan, bienvenida!-

-Hola Kurosaki-san- Exclamo sonriente la joven.

-Que placer tenerte aquí con nosotros. Ahora que mis pequeñas se han ido de campamento, las extraño tanto y me siento solo.- Mencionó el hombre con ojos llorosos -Pero por suerte podré cuidar de ti y Rukia-chan como si fueran mis propias hijas-

-Ya deja en paz a Inoue, viejo.- En ese momento aparecieron Ichigo y Rukia que acaban de terminar de cenar y lavar los platos.

-Hola Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun- Los saludo alegremente Orihime.

-Hola Inoue- Dijeron ambos shinigamis y el mas alto se marcho arrastrando a su padre.

-Ven Inoue, ya tengo todo preparado en la habitación de las hermanas de Ichigo. Nos cambiaremos a nuestros pijamas y comenzaremos la fiesta-

-Ok, Kuchiki-san- Entonces se dirigieron a la habitación de las mellizas.

La chicas encendieron el reproductor de música y con el volumen bajo, para no molestar a los que dormían, escucharon las canciones de los CDs de Orihime, mientras comían bocadillos y conversaban. Además de música las chicas también tenían películas, y revistas para leer, álbumes de foto para ver y una cámara para inmortalizar los momentos inolvidables que pasarían esa noche.

Cuando ya habían hecho la mitad de lo que tenían planeado, Rukia se encontraba de rodillas sobre la cama mientras terminaba de trenzarle el cabello a Orihime, que se encontraba sentada en el borde.

-¿Ne, Kuchiki-san cómo es tu relación con tu hermano? Onii-chan me animaba cuando estaba triste. Siempre fue amable conmigo, y cuando tuve pesadillas me cantan una canción de cuna hasta que me quedaba dormida. Él me cuidaba, así que desde que se fue, lo extraño mucho. Kuchiki-taichou, cuidó de ti cuando estuviste herida, ¿no?-

-Si.-

-¿No fue agradable? ¿No te sientes feliz?-

-Si pero, probablemente nii-sama tuvo que hacerlo porque los demás estaban ocupados. A veces me gustaría que... no importa-

-Dime, puedes confiar en mi-

-Me gustaría que actuara como un hermano normal.- Rukia miró hacia abajo. Orihime se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Eres la única persona por la que abiertamente muestran preocupación. Tienes suerte, Kuchiki-san!-

-Bueno, nii-sama... no lo demuestra. A veces siento que si le digo algo, lo tomara como una pérdida de tiempo. Como que no importa.-

-¡Kuchiki-Taichou te ama, Kuchiki-san! Lo hace, realmente. Sólo tiene una extraña manera de demostrarlo. Es probable que no este acostumbrado a mostrar emociones en absoluto.-

-¿Tú crees? Gracias, Inoue.- Ambas se rieron.

-De nada.-

-No creo que hayamos hablado tanto antes-. Rukia murmuró.

-Es verdad, pero me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.- Dijo alegremente la soñadora.

-Oi, Inoue, somos amigas ¿no?-

-Por supuesto Kuchiki-san-

-Y las amigas se llaman por su primer nombre ¿no es así?-

-Si, es verdad.-

-Entonces ¿no crees que es hora de que me llames Rukia?-

-De acuerdo, entonces tu puedes llamarme Orihime, Kuchi…digo Rukia-chan-

-Ya casi no quedan bocadillos ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina por mas y vemos la película?- Sugirió Rukia.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, cuando escucho una voz molesta que le decía -¡Ichigo! ¿Es cierto que la diosa esta aquí? ¿Nee-san y ella están en una pijamada?- Ichigo gruño

-¡Es un sueño hecho realidad. Mis dos amores a solo unos metros de distancia!- Exclamo Kon emocionado, y mientras fantaseaba con el valle de los dioses, Ichigo aprovecho para encerrarlo en el cajón de su escritorio.

_-Quisiera saber que están haciendo-_ Pensó Ichigo, que de vez en cuando podía escuchar en el silencio a las jóvenes riéndose. La curiosidad acabo por vencerlo, así que salio de su habitación y silenciosamente se acerco a la puerta del dormitorio de sus hermanas para escuchar que estaba sucediendo adentro. Pero ni bien acerco su cabeza, la puerta se abrió de repente golpeándolo en la cara.

-¡Auch!-

-¿Eh? Qué estas haciendo ahí? ¿No habrás querido espiar, no?- Dijo Rukia al ver al joven de cabello naranja tirado en el suelo agarrándose la nariz.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo quería…eh…asegurarme de que estuvieran bien.- Mintió Ichigo, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Que amable de tu parte, Kurosaki-kun.- Comento la pelirroja.

-Si, claro.- Dijo Rukia sin creer ni una palabra del shinigami sustituto. Y mientras abría el ultimo paquete de Pocky le ordeno -Bueno, ya que estas ahí podrías encender el reproductor de DVD mientras nosotras vamos por mas comida.-

-¿Qué van a ver?- Pregunto Ichigo con verdadero interés.

-¡Encantada!- contesto una alegre Orihime, pero Ichigo perdió el interés, al darse cuenta que verían una comedia romántica y, aun peor, de Disney. Aunque, conociendo a Inoue, no era raro que eligiera una historia donde la fantasía y el mundo real, colisionan.

* * *

Con sus caras casi pegadas a la pantalla del televiso y atentas a la escena en la que, después de que Giselle ha mordido la manzana envenenada, Robert suplica -Por favor, no me dejes.- las jóvenes sentían que se les rompía el corazón, emocionadas por la película.

No paso mucho hasta que la película acabó y, entusiasmadas conversando acerca del final feliz, volvieron a la habitación.

-Orihime, ya prácticamente hemos hecho todo lo que hay que hacer en una pijamada excepto lo mas importante.-

-¿A qué te refieres Rukia-chan?-

-¡A los chicos! Aun no hemos hablado de chicos-

-¿¡Eh!?- La pelirroja abrió los ojos bien grandes y comenzó a sonrojarse -Es que…yo…la verdad es que a mi…yo estoy enamorada de…-

-Ya lo se, no tienes que decirlo- dijo Rukia y luego se rió levemente.

-¿Enserio? ¿Es tan obvio?-

-Bueno, casi todos lo saben…excepto el idiota. ¿Vas a confesarte?-

-En realidad ya lo hice, solo que él no estaba conciente cuando lo hice je je- Rió nerviosamente Orihime.

-¿Cómo es eso? No entiendo-

Orihime comenzó a contarle a Rukia lo que sucedió el día que desapareció y se marcho a Hueco Mundo.

-…y luego dije que, si tuviera 5 vidas para vivir, podría haber nacido en 5 ciudades distintas, y comer hasta que mi estómago se llenara 5 veces, y trabajar en 5 empleos distintos...y también, 5 veces...enamorarme de la misma persona…Y finalmente me despedí y me fui-

Cuando Orihime termino de su relato y miro a Rukia pudo ver dos ojos brillantes, con lágrimas formándose en ellos, y las manos de la morena juntas en su pecho.

-¡Eso fue tan…romántico!- Exclamo Rukia.

Orihime sonrió. _-¿Quién iba a pensar que en el fondo de ese exterior fuerte Kuchiki-san era una romántica irremediable?-_ Pensó y luego bostezó.

-Rukia-chan, no crees que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir-

-Tienes razón Orihime, ya es bastante tarde.- Entonces la shinigami se levanto para apagar la música, mientras que la pelirroja se acomoda en su cama abrasando a su oso de peluche. Una vez que ya estaban ambas acurrucadas en sus camas y listas para dormir Rukia apago la luz y dijo con una sonrisa -Buenas noches, Orihime- y mientras se le cerraban los parpados la joven soñadora le respondió -Dulces sueño, Rukia-chan.-


End file.
